Love at the Beach Max one shot LEMON
by AmTheLion
Summary: Yes it's a Max lemon, my only one. Never thought I would write one about him but here it is. And of course it's an old one from quizilla. YouXMax LEMON


**AmTheLion:** This is my second Max one shot which I made for the quizilla user empathicnightmare31. And strangely enough she requested a lemon. Enjoy

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
****A lemon is a story with descriptions' of sexual activities,  
if you don't like this, then don't read on.  
**

* * *

**Love at the beach ****  
(Max Tate Lemon)**

You run down the beach along the sea shore. You just can't let him catch you, you just can't. But then you feel a hand grab your waist and both of you end up in the water. Breaking the surface again you laugh. As he appears besides you he too laughs.

"hehe I got you." He says

"hehe yeh you did Maxi" You smile at each other and he leans in and gives you a kiss. It's been a few mounts since you and Max got together, but since then you barely been seen apart. You hug him and give him a passionate kiss.

"I love you Maxi."

"I love you too _____. I never though I would meet someone like you, ever." He replies. You smile at him and you meet in yet another kiss.

Today you're spending time together on the beach, just the two of you. The rest of the team is other places using their free day the best way they can. It's soon lunch so Max leads you back to your things and takes a few sandwiches up from the basket you have with you. Sitting there watching the other people have fun you eat your lunch while talking about all and everything, but mostly blading. That's how you meet Max.

Thanks to a new bladers program started by the BBA you got to meet Max and the rest of his team. It didn't take long for the two of you to fall for each other. And only a few days after you meet he asked you out, since then you've been sticking together. Max has though you all kinds of bayblading stuff, like how to improve your blade, how to read your opponents moves and of course his speciality, how to have the best defence.

The last mounts you gotten quite good with your blading, thanks to Max. He trains with you and helps you the best way he can with improving.

* * *

You lean your head on his shoulder while watching a few kids play in the sand. As you finish your sandwich you can't help but smile.

"What you smiling for?" he asks. You look at him to see him looking curious back. You give him a smile and a light kiss.

"I was just thinking that one day I want to have kids too, when I get older." You explain.

"Oh. Yeh I want that too." He smiles and finish his sandwich. Since you can't go back in the water before an hour, you roll over on your stomach and close your eyes, enjoying the warm sun on your back. Then suddenly you feel something cold and wet on your back. A bit shocked you let out a little yelp. Max laughs.

"Relax I'm just going to help you with the sun cream. I won't let my girlfriend get burned because I didn't remind her to put it on." Now you laugh.

"Thank you Maxi. I had forgotten that. I'll help you when you're done yeh."

"Okay. Now stay still so I can finish." His hands feels so soft on your skin, and feeling them almost massaging your shoulders and back feels like heaven. When he does the same to your thighs you blush. Sure he is your boyfriend but still.

"Ok all done beautiful." He says. You smile and sit up.

"Then it's your turn." He smiles and hands you the bottle.

* * *

Later when you're back in your room and the sunset is colouring the sky, you hear a familiar knock on your door. You almost run over to the door and find Max standing there.

"Hi Maxi, come in." As you take his hand you both smile and he follows you inside. A moment later you're sitting in his arms on the bed cuddling while watching the sunset outside your window.

"It's so beautiful" you whisper.

"Yeh, but not as beautiful as my girlfriend." He says. You smile at him and he kisses you lovingly. The light kiss soon turns in to a crazy making out session and you can't help but enjoy ever part of it. He liks your lower lip for entrance and you gladly give it to him. He explores every part of your mouth making you moan lightly.

"I love you so much _______. I want to show you exactly how much. I want you ______." He says. You're taken a bit back by his words so you pull a bit back from his passionate kiss.

"You mean that Maxi, you really want to….with me...."

"Of course. You're my girlfriend, and I love you. There's no one else I want to do it with than you. But if you don't want to that's ok. I won't push you to do anything you don't want to." He says. For a moment you sit there on his lap looking him in the eyes. Then you smile.

"You said you want to show me how much you love me….then show me." You whisper the last part in his ear, making him tense. Then you feel him smile into your neck.

"Oh I'll show you all right."

* * *

You giggle and again you kiss each other. This time he doesn't accept just holing around you. Slowly and gentle, yet lustful, he slides his hands up under your shirt. Then grabs you shirt and pulls it of, reviling your bra. You blush a little and he smiles at you. Then he starts kissing you down your neck, while his hands are lustfully stroking your back. You let out a light moan as he finds your weak spot and he starts sucking on it. Now you pull of his shirt, making him pause his kisses only for a short moment. Then he starts kissing your lips again, and you tilt over on your back making him lye on top of you. He kisses down your chest and belly and gently pulls of your skirt and socks, leaving you in only the underwear. You blush a little as he looks you over.

"Wow you really are gorgeous." He smiles and leans down kissing you again. To reply you pull of his trousers and sock so he's left only in the boxers. He smiles and kisses you neck again. Giggling you pull him with you under the duvet. Now he really starts kissing you, with lust and love all at once. You feel him getting hard and his hands run up your back to the lock on your bra. Without much struggle he gets it off you and almost immediately he starts sucking on one of your breast while massaging the other. You let out a moan. His tong is playing with your nipple and it feels so good.

His hand slides down your body and into your panties. As his hands slides over your female hood, you gasp a little. Then he gently starts massaging you. You moan a bit louder and press yourself onto his hand. Then he stops, and for a moment you think he won't do it after all. But then he pulls of your panties and enters his fingers in you and you don't understand why you even though he would stop now.

* * *

It doesn't take long before he has three fingers inside of you and you moan in his ear while your hands are sliding up and down his back. Then he can't take it any more. So he almost rips of his boxers and get in position.

"You ready for this?" He looks you deep in the eyes to be completely sure. You smile and kiss him.

"I love you Maxi, what more do you need?" He smiles and kisses you. Then he slowly enters you. As he presses his manhood into you, you gasp of a sudden pain. He looks worried at you, but you kiss him to tell him to go on. So slowly he starts pulling in and out of you, and soon the pain is replaced with pleasure and again you moan in his ear.

He starts going faster and trust harder into you. Your moans come louder and more rapidly as he keeps going. Then you go to heaven. Both you and Max come at once and you almost scream in pleasure when he releases inside of you. Then you both lie there besides each other panting.

"Wow that was the greatest thing I ever done." He says. You giggle a little and look at him.

"Yeh you were fantastic." You reply. He smiles and pulls you into a loving embrace.

"Not far as fantastic as you. You're the most delicious girl in the world." You laugh and snuggle up in his arms.

"I love you Maxi. I really do."

"And I love you _______. And I will never let you forget that."

* * *

**AmTheLi****on:** A bit out of character for Max I know, but seriously I usually write lemons about Kai, Tala and Brooklyn, sometimes Ray but Max was a new twist so don't be too hard on me yeh ;P  
It's not my best lemon but it's okay I guess.

**Please leave a review**


End file.
